Pretty in Pink, isn't he?
by Aeren76
Summary: Sam y Dean comparten un pequeño e íntimo juego. Wincest/2065words/Rated M/PWP/no spoilers/beteo gracias a Aura y Hermione/from anon prompt in Tumblr: Dean/Sam/Pink Undies/


_Wincest/2065words/Rated M/PWP/no spoilers/beteo gracias a Aura y Hermione/from anon prompt in Tumblr: Dean/Sam/Pink Undies/_

* * *

_Pretty in Pink, isn't he?_

Eran de satén, de satén de un rosa intenso, de un satén delicado y casi etéreo que, por alguna razón, le sentaban ridículamente bien. Por propia experiencia sabía que la diminuta prenda no ocultaba para nada la gruesa erección que a buen seguro pugnaba ya por escapar del fino encaje que la sostenía. Habían jugado a aquello en otras ocasiones y, como siempre, la mera idea de saber que bajo los vaqueros de cada día, una vieja camiseta y las botas Dean llevase sólo eso, había conseguido mantenerle en un estado de completa y dolorosa excitación durante todo el día. Y Dean lo sabía, el muy cabrón. Sam era consciente de que su hermano adoraba verle sudar y revolverse en la silla, como si de pronto su piel no pudiese contener todo aquel deseo insano e incendiario de tumbarle contra la primera superficie horizontal y follárselo. Maldito bastardo. Dean lo sabía y disfrutaba de eso cada segundo, cada minuto, hasta el final.

Estaban en algún restaurante de carretera, a medio camino de ninguna parte, sin un trabajo inmediato en el horizonte, así que sus planes consistían en encontrar una nueva caza y seguir matando bichos y, por ahora, no habían tenido suerte. A lo mejor era eso, a lo mejor era que Dean se aburría, quizás era esa la razón por la que le miraba con los párpados entrecerrados —pestañas de tía, le chinchaba a veces, cuando quería cabrearle—, y expresión indecente y libidinosa mientras se comía las tortitas —esponjosas, doradas y cocinadas con esmero—, con los gruesos labios húmedos de sirope y los ojos de un verde imposible. Sam no tenía claro si odiarle o inclinarse y comerle la boca hasta desgarrársela a dentelladas. Tragó saliva, o al menos hizo el intento, porque tenía la garganta demasiado reseca. Apretó el mango de la cuchara, intentando ignorar el modo en que su sexo se apretaba con obstinación contra los botones de los vaqueros, reclamando consuelo, se obligó a beber su café y masticar sin paladear mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no observar la forma casi obscena en que esos labios se movían, lentos e hipnóticos, brillantes y tan apetecibles que quería llorar, allí en mitad de un restaurante perdido, rodeados del peor de los públicos. Embelesado, le contempló mientras se levantaba, diciendo algo sobre servilletas, a Sam le importaban muy poco las palabras. Le conocía mejor que eso, se dijo, cuando le vio apoyarse contra la barra del restaurante, los vaqueros bajos, sin cinturón, revelaron el atisbo del encaje de nuevo. Sus pupilas se encontraron con las de Dean, que regresaba con paso lento a su mesa, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, casi suplicándole. Fue en ese momento cuando Sam decidió que ese día no iban a ir a ninguna parte.

Apenas dio tiempo a que se cerrase la puerta cuando con una sola mano, sostuvo a Dean contra la pared. No es como si el rubio estuviese luchando contra él precisamente; con una media sonrisa socarrona, se limitó a observarle, examinándole en silencio.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Sammy, algo que quieras decirme? —se burló.

—Tú eres mi problema —contestó en voz baja, dando un paso hacia adelante, hasta que sus bocas estaban a sólo unos milímetros. Entrecerró los párpados, contemplándole desde la ventaja que le daba su estatura, Dean tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los pómulos encendidos. Con vida propia, una de sus manos acunó la mandíbula recién afeitada, recorriendo con el pulgar la curva del jugoso labio inferior. Dean sorbió con suavidad la yema, rozándola con la punta de la lengua, atrayéndola hasta el húmedo interior de su boca con un obsceno sonido de succión. Gimieron al unísono; ensimismado, observó cómo esos labios enrojecidos se cerraban en torno a su dedo, dándole una muestra de lo talentoso que aquel cabrón diabólico podía llegar a ser.

—¿De veras? —le replicó después, relamiéndose, todavía sujeto allí, contra la pared, irradiando calor. Sam no podía hacer otra cosa más que besarle, hundirle la lengua y chupar, saquearle hasta que estuvieron sin respiración.

—Estás loco, no sabes lo que me haces —le susurró contra la garganta, tirándole de la camiseta, deshaciéndose de la suya. Se sacaron los zapatos a manotazos, bailoteando por el cuarto, tropezando con los muebles, con las bolsas a los pies de la cama, hasta que le tuvo tal y como le quería, de pie frente a la ventana, la luz del sol bañando la piel translúcida, resplandeciente de sudor. Cayó de rodillas frente a Dean, que le observaba con expresión hambrienta. Inspiró con fuerza, abriendo uno a uno los botones metálicos de la bragueta, desvelando la piel y el satén que le esperaban debajo: el regalo perfecto.

Bajo la tela del vaquero, como había supuesto, Dean estaba erecto por completo; abrió los labios y depositó un ligero beso sobre el glande enrojecido, demorándose unos segundos, paladeando a través del encaje el amargo sabor del preseminal. El apagado lloriqueo de Dean, que se empujó contra él era un sonido adictivo, parecía vibrarle en todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas, ya sobreexcitadas por la hermosa visión. Para cuando se separó de Dean, la tela estaba empapada y a él le dolían los labios, pero una sola ojeada le bastó para saber que, si él estaba al borde del orgasmo, su amante estaba mucho peor.

—Maldito sádico —le gruñó mientras se arqueaba en busca de más contacto—. Sam, Sammy, por Dios, Sammy…

—Mírate… —Paseó los ojos y las manos por los muslos cubiertos de vello transparente, obligándole a deshacerse de los pantalones—. Ya no estás tan chulito, ¿verdad, Dean? Debería dejarte… —Siguió, recorriendo con la lengua el interior del muslo, acariciando con las uñas los rizos cortos color caramelo que poblaban el pubis, hasta trazar un camino ascendente, sosteniéndole por las caderas, mordiendo y chupando con inacabable apetito. Dean era pura energía bajo sus atenciones, sollozando y frotándose sin reparos, hedonista y precioso, como a Sam le gustaba—. Abre las piernas —ordenó.

Dean apoyó la nuca contra la pared y se arqueó, dándole acceso completo, jadeando con pesadez cuando el pulgar de Sam tanteó su entrada, que palpitó de anticipación. La fricción de la seda empapada contra su sexo era casi una tortura mientras se relajaba y le dejaba manipularle como quisiera.

—Sam… —El gemido murió convertido en un grito estrangulado—. ¡Oh, joder, Sammy!

—Debería follarte con ellas todavía puestas, ¿te pone cachondo la idea, Dean? ¿Quieres que te ponga de rodillas y te folle así, mientras te corres contra la tela? —le susurró entre besos, hundiendo dos dedos hasta los nudillos mientras volvía a chupar el satén;Dean temblaba bajo sus manos, próximo al clímax, sujetándose y aferrándole por el cabello con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle lagrimear—. Dímelo.

—Sí… —replicó con un lamento—. Oh, por Dios, sísísí…

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no hay que usar el nombre de Dios en vano? —Giró la muñeca y volvió a recorrer la gruesa extensión con labios enfebrecidos, notando cómo el cuerpo de Dean se rendía al orgasmo, caliente y turbio contra la su lengua, pulsos intensos en torno a sus dedos. Dean sin resuello, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios en un vano esfuerzo de contener los sollozos de placer. Sam apoyó la frente sudada contra el vientre convulso de su hermano, embebiéndose en el delicado aroma que les envolvía como una nube. Semen y sal, jabón y sudor. La luz del sol resbalando por las facciones sonrojadas de su hermano, que intentaba recobrar el aliento, tan hermoso que resistir un minuto más le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Mientras se ponía de pie y le empujaba sobre la cama, Sam agradeció que el día acabase de empezar.

Abrió las manos sobre la espalda de su hermano, maravillado por el contraste, sus dedos morenos abarcando la cremosa extensión casi por completo, como oscuras estrellas de mar, siguiendo y resiguiendo la dorada constelación de pecas, trazando con torturadora lentitud las líneas, los valles y recovecos que conocía mejor que los de su propio cuerpo.

El quejido ronco de Dean hizo que la sangre se le volviese plomo en las venas, caliente y espesa, un_ bumbumbum_ resonándole en los huesos mientras apoyaba las rodillas en el colchón y se inclinaba, con la nariz hundida en la nuca, hociqueando con suavidad, inhalando el aroma a agua limpia y a jabón barato de la ducha que habían compartido cuando se despertaron. Den tenía los párpados apretados y los labios entreabiertos, gimió más fuerte cuando, en un acto reflejo, su lengua recorrió el sendero desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo. La carne delicada entre los dientes, mientras empujaba la pelvis en el surco de las nalgas todavía cubiertas de encaje, buscando a ciegas su lugar.

—Dios, Sam… —Las palabras torpes y balbuceadas apenas eran inteligibles por los pesados jadeos de Dean, ansioso y necesitado a pesar del orgasmo, llamándole con esa boca criminal que no dudó en torturar y devastar. Una mano sobre las muñecas, deteniéndole o, al menos, intentándolo. Gruñó salvaje y desatado cuando sus lenguas se encontraron a medio paso de ser un beso, transformado en una lucha, su calor y el de Dean, que corcoveaba contra el sexo que seguía frotándose contra el satén, torturándole de anticipación—. Sammy. Sammy…

—¿Qué? —respondió al fin, a milímetros de aquellos labios, paladeándolos, bajando de nuevo por la garganta, por la nuca, por los hombros cargados de músculos, hasta alcanzar el surco de la columna, chupando la piel húmeda de sudor y saliva, deleitándose en los picotazos enrojecidos que iba dejando a su paso, en los tibios lamentos de su amante—. ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo.

—A ti, ya lo sabes, te quiero a ti, dentro, Sammy, dentro… —contestó como siempre, como si nunca tuviese bastante. Y Sam no era capaz de negarle nada.

Dean se arqueó de nuevo, demandando más contacto, con las piernas abiertas, impúdico y absolutamente delicioso, cómo sólo él podía serlo, cómo sólo él_ sabía_ serlo. Sam le adoraba así, bajo sus manos, abriéndose sin recelos o segundos pensamientos. Adoraba quitarle aquella última prenda y llevársela a los labios, inspirar aquel olor obsceno y único, sexo y Dean. Sam adoraba ese primer momento dentro de Dean, ir lo más despacio que podía, deseando poder alargar ese instante en que le sentía estremecerse en torno a su sexo, tan caliente y húmedo, tan estrecho que parecía imposible, adoraba verle rendirse con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, adoraba contemplarle mientras le tomaba por entero, hasta que no podían estar más cerca. Hasta que en el cuarto sólo se escuchaba el rítmico chasquido de la carne contra la carne, adoraba esa cadencia que se iba volviendo cada vez más frenética y desatada. Era entonces cuando entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermano, bebiéndose cada ahogado suspiro, lamiéndole de la boca cada palabra, jugando con el tiempo, convirtiendo los minutos en eternidad, allí, enterrado en el cuerpo de Dean. A veces brutal, otras yendo tan lento que creía que apenas se movían, su pelvis pujando una y otra vez, dejando que el orgasmo se construyese con aterradora intensidad, como quien se desploma en el vacío.

Cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada gesto, era como alimentar un fuego, hasta que se convertían en dos animales que buscaban despedazarse, con las bocas selladas y las manos recorriéndose con frenesí, dejando que la marea de ardiente deleite les arrastrase, amenazando con ahogarles. Sólo entonces, cuando sentía a Dean recibirle por entero, diciendo contra sus labios todas aquellas cosas que siempre se callaban, Sam se permitía sucumbir. De un sólo golpe, intenso y brutal, un latigazo en la base de la columna reptándole hasta la yema de los dedos, erizándole, mientras se sumergía otra vez en Dean, hasta que el placer se convertía en dolor, mordiéndole los tiernos labios, saboreándole y probándose en aquella boca. Girando sobre las sábanas, más arriba, hasta que el mundo se disolvía y sólo quedaban ellos, entrelazados de todas las formas posibles sobre el colchón, mientras la luz del sol les iluminaba. En el suelo, olvidados, quedaban unos retazos de satén, el vivo color incongruente en medio de sus ropas. Como siempre, Sam se hizo la promesa de volver a renovar la prenda. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor la próxima vez, sería él quien iniciase aquel juego.

©Aeren, 10.01.2013


End file.
